Someday
by elf1306
Summary: new summary sebenarnya cerita ini di ambil dari sudut pandang nya ELF/19 April 2007?06 November 2005 & 28 Mei 2006?apa kalian mengingatnya?@-Special1004 bagaimana jika kami akan tampil ber13 lagi?apa pendapat kalian? annyeong author bawa ff baru nih tentang gimana nanti super junior 7 tahun kedepan bantu review ya buat saran n kiritik gomawo *bow CHAPTER 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

**Someday**

**Chap : comeback?**

**Cast : All members Super Junior, ELF.**

**Genre : drama & friendship**

**19 April 2021**

Hari ini tanggal 19 April 2021, hei apa kalian ingat ada apa di hari ini 14 tahun yang lalu? Untuk kalian ELF terutama Sparkyu pasti tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini kan? Hari dimana kita hampir kehilangan kyuhyun oppa untuk selamanya. Terus apa kalian juga mengingat tanggal-tanggal penting lain nya? Pertama, tanggal 1 & 17 Januari. Kedua, tanggal 3,9, & 23 Februari, ketiga, 3 Maret. Keempat, 3,4,8,& 19 April. Kelima, 2,13,19,23, & 30 Mei. Keenam, 2,4,5,13,& 21 Juni. Ketujuh, 1,5,10,17,& 23 Juli. Kedelapan, 16,21,& 24 Agustus. Kesembilan 20 & 28 September. Kesepuluh, 11,15, & 29 Oktober. Kesebelas, 5 & 6 November dan yang terakhir keduabelas, 5 Desember. Ehmm, tapi tunggu dulu aku menjadi ragu apa kalian masih mengingat hari ini atau sudah melupakannya? Tapi setidaknya aku berharap kalian masih mengingat 1 hal yaitu **MEREKA **akan kembali seperti janji mereka 7 tahun yang lalu. Ya 7 tahun yang lalu mereka menyatakan vakum dan akan melakukan aktivitas secara terpisah sampai semua members menyelesaikan wamilnya. Walau aku masih bisa melihat mereka tapi sungguh aku merindukan mereka tampil bersama bukan tampil sendiri-sendiri. Bulan November nanti genap 8 tahun masih ada 7 bulan sebelum hari special itu tiba, aku berharap akan ada sesuatu yang special juga di hari itu.

**Seoul, di waktu yang sama**

Di sebuah apartement yang cukup besar dan mewah berkumpul lah segerombol namja yang sedang sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

" hyung, kita masih mempunyai 7 bulan lagi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"Tanya seseorang yang berstatus maknae.

"ehmm entahlah, hyung juga bingung dan hyung juga ragu apa **MEREKA **masih ada?" jawab seseorang yang berstatus leader dengan menekan kata mereka.

" ah, hyung sejak kapan hyung meragukan mereka? Apa hyung tidak ingat janji mereka "13ELIEVE TO PROM15E"?" sela seseorang yang asyik memangku anjing kecilnya.

" ayolah lah hyung setidaknya kita berusaha dulu, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apakah mereka masih ada atau tidak jika kita tidak memcobanya." Namja dengan gigi kelincinya menyakinkan.

" setuju hyung, setidaknya jika ini semua harus berakir kita harus memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik sebagai perpisahan. Ya walaupun aku tahu mereka masih kecewa dengan keputusan kita dulu". Namja dengan wajah childish nya tampak sedih.

" bagaimana kalau kita menyapa mereka di akun twitter, fb, weibo atau IG kita, kita lihat bagaimana respon mereka" usul seorang namja dengan gumny smile andalannya.

"SETUJUUU!" jawab mereka semua kompak. Mereka sibuk memainkan ponsel masing-masing dan mengaktifan semua akun yang mereka punya *oppa maruk ^.^v*

** -gaemgyu annyeong elf apa kabar?**

** -ikmubmik elf bagaimana hari kalian?apa kalian merindukanku?**

** -ryeong9 elpeu ya saya merindukan kalian^^ ***upload selca*****

** -siwon407 hello everyone how are you today?love**

** -donghae861015 elpeu ya saranghaeeeee….neomu neomu bogoshipoyo…**

** -AllRiseSilver 6 november 2005 & 28 mei 2006 apa kalian mengingatnya? **

** -imSMI don't don sorry sorry apa kalian merindukan itu^^**

** -ShinsFriends hangeng hyung!kibum!mari buat panggung Super Junior yang utuh!**

** -HimsenKangin 13? Uri neun Super-juni-or oyeyo**

** -shfly3424 ELF SARANGHAE ***upload selca*****

** -realhangeng elf apa kalian merindukan ku di Super Junior?**

** -KimHeenim ya, apa kalian sudah melupakan kami?***ini IG oppa karna oppa gak punya twitter*

** -special1004 bagaimana jika kami akan tampil ber13 lagi?apa pendapat kalian? **

**Tbc**

**Kkk yang mau tahu kelanjutannya please review ya^^ gamsahamnida chingudeul**


	2. Chapter 2

**Someday**

**Chap : Ever Lasting Friends!**

**Cast : All members Super Junior, ELF.**

**Genre : drama & friendship**

** -elf13 : yak oppa kalian meragukan ELF eoh? Percayalah bahkan sekarang kami masih ada di seluruh belahan dunia ini.**

** -youngclouds : Melupakan 13? Oh ayolah oppa, jika itu benar maka itu bukanlah kami yang sesungguh nya **

** -sso1004 : Bagaimana kalau tampil ber 13 lagi? Itu pertanyaan terbodoh oppa, tentu saja itu yang kami tunggu dari dulu.**

** -sshaarin : aku merindukan hangeng oppa dan kibum oppa cepat kembali!**

** -syhhh3424 : Super Show 1! Marry u! mari kita mengulangnya di Super Show 6^^**

** -loveheenim : 7jib! Super Show 6! I cant wait **

** -ryeongkiki : 13 itu kyuhyun oppa kkk~**

** -imsiwonest : 13 13 13 13 itu keajaiban bagi ELF**

** -gyugyu : Oppa bahkan kita sudah 14 tahun bersama bagaimana mungkin kalian masih meragukan kami T.T**

Itu sebagian besar balasan dari ELF atas status yang di tulis members Super Junior.

**Flasback**

**06 November 2014**

" Hari ini saya mewakilkan seluruh members Super Junior menyatakan bahwa Super Junior akan vakum selama 7 tahun sampai semua members menyelesaikan wajib militernya dan bagi members yang sudah, belum atau yang sedang menunggu waktu untuk menjalankan wajib militerakan melakukan kegiatan sendiri-sendiri atau terpisah, Gamsahamnida". Pria bertubuh atletis itu –kangin- segera menundukkan kepala nya setelah dia selesai memberikan pengumuman penting di conferensi pers siang ini.

" Kenapa Super Junior memilih vakum? Apa kalian sudah memikirkan baik-baik keputusan ini? Apa benar dengan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Super Junior akan bubar? Bagaimana tanggapan para fans kalian?" bla bla bla itu pertanyaan yang banyak di ajukan oleh wartawan yang hadir di acara itu.

" Tunggu kami 7 tahun lagi, saat itu kalian akan melihat 7jib dan Super Show 6 dalam formasi lengkap 13 members, Gamsahamnida" laki laki itu –kyuhyun- membungkuk 90 derajat dan di ikuti seluruh members Super Junior setelah selesai mereka segera meninggal tempat acara dengan senyuman sebagai perpisahan.

**Champ Military**

Terlihat dua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing entah apa yang dipikirkan mereka setelah melihat sesuatu di televisi yang membuat mereka lumayan terkejut.

" hyung, apa keputusan yang kita ambil tepat?" Tanya seorang namja yang lebih muda 1 tahun dari nya. " gwaencahana yesung-ah, ini yang terbaik untuk kita saat ini semoga ELF bisa mengerti". Namja dengan dimple andalan nya tersenyum dan berusaha menenangkan. " ELF, mianhae jeongmal mianhae lagi-lagi kami membuat kalian kecewa tapi percayalah ini yang terbaik untuk kita semua, uljimaa please smile, jaga kesehatan kalian." Leeteuk.

**Star City apartement**

" kibum-ah kenapa melamun?"

"eh, manager hyung. Gwaenchana hanya tidak percaya mereka melakukan confrensi pers secepat ini."

"ah, arraseo. Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

"ingin menyelesaikan semua secepatnya dan segera kembali kerumah dan keluarga yang selalu aku rindukan hyung." Namja itu tersenyum menunjukkan killer smilenya.

**Beijing **

"Terima kasih atas kesempatan nya hyung, 7 tahun lagi kita akan bersama. Bernyanyi di panggung yang sama, menari di atas panggung yang sama, dan yang pasti kita akan meneriakan nama ELF bersama lagi. Hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul aku berjanji akan memberikan yang terbaik saat itu tiba akan ku tebus semua kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan dulu. Percayalah aku tidak akan melepas kalian lagi, tidak akan pernah. Tunggu aku kembali ke keluarga dan rumah kita."

**Tbc**

**Gomawo chingudeul atas review nya author jadi semangat lagi nih buat nulis nya chap 3 lagi dalam proses penulisan kkk~ semoga ff ini gak ngebosenin ya dan author sengaja bikin setiap chapternya gak panjang biar gak bosen hehehe *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Someday**

**Chap : ELF Project**

**Cast : All members Super Junior, ELF.**

**Genre : drama & friendship**

Rumor comeback nya Super Junior menyebar dengan cepat. Para wartawan segera menyerbu SM Entertaiment, dorm, lokasi syuting bahkan tempat siaran para members yang dilakukan secara terpisah. Mereka berusaha mencari tahu kebenaran akan rumor yang menyatakan Super Junior akan comeback dalam 7jib dan memulai Super Show 6 setelahnya. Para ELF di seluruh dunia pun tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini, mereka sepakat akan membuat project comeback SJ di masing-masing Negara.

**Indonesia ELF**

Disuatu tempat dipinggir pantai ramai dengan perkumpulan yeoja-yeoja yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit ya ratusan yeoja dengan memakai atribut serba biru sapphire dan jangan lupakan cahaya cantik sapphire blue yang berasal dari lightstick yang mereka bawa di tambah saat itu hari sudah malam kita seperti melihat replika sapphire blue ocean disana, lautan biru yang selalu cantik dan mengagumkan. Yeoja-yeoja itu berdiri membentuk barisan agar tercipta kata " COMEBACK SUPER JUNIOR 13 ". Seorang namja yang bertugas untuk merekam gambar ini sedang memberi aba-aba untuk segera memulai project ini. Hana… dul… set… yeoja-yeoja itu -ELF- berbaris membentuk kata "COMEBACK SUPER JUNIOR" sebagai awalan mereka me medle lagu-lagu Super Junior dari Twins, U, Don't don, Sorry sorry, Bonamana, Mr. Simple sampai Sexy free n single. Sebagai akhir dari project ini ELF yang berada dibarisan huruf C menyalakan lightstick mereka secara bersamaan yang di ikuti huruf " OMEBACK" dan seterus nya sampai huruf terakhir. Setelah semua lightstick menyala dan menampilkan kalimat COMEBACK SUPER JUNIOR 13 para ELF meneriakan Saranghae Super Junior. . . Uri neun ELPEU oyeyo. . . sambil membuat love sigh.

**Pippp…video pun berakhir**

**Korea ELF**

Mereka membuat project video, video ini di awali dengan kata-kata " WE ARE ELF FAMILY, BLUE OCEAN. LISTEN THE SOUND AND PROUD OF IT! " durasi pertama kita bisa mendengar fanchat yang diteriak kan ELF dengan latar belakang foto-foto sapphire blue selama Super Junior mengadakan konser, durasi kedua di tampilkan cuplikan Super Show 1 saat Super Junior menyanyikan lagu miracle, selanjutnya cuplikan perform Marry u di Super Show 1, oppadeul menangis saat ELF yang menyanyikan lagu ini, saat Super Junior perform Sorry sorry dan why I like you. Kalian akan merasakan the power of ELF di video ini.

**Pippp…video berakhir dengan tulisan Ghamsahamnida.**

**USA ELF**

Video project ini di awali dengan pembuka yang cantik " Among love stories the most famous in the world, we know . . Romeo & Juliette, Victor Hugo & Juliette Drouet, Bonnie & Clyde, Tristan & Iseut, and a lot of other ones . . but the most sweet one. . is Super Junior-ELF Love Story. . that will never end like the other love stories. . 13 princes~! And ELFs around the world " lalu di tampilakan foto-foto members Super Junior di awali leeteuk dan di akhiri oleh kyuhyun. " Really we don't need just a valentine's day. . to celebrate our love. . coz we celebrate all the time this love with you. . and even if we aren't always together. . no matter for what reasons..?! forever you are and still inside our hearts. . prom15e to 13elieve 10ve waiting and prot3ct the missing of you. . to see you again together. . when we hear your voices. . when we see you. . we feel more and more this love..! and just for you. . . we always pray forever for our 13 boys, no matter what you have to believe us, we will protect you, hope GOD forever take care and love you wherever and whenever. . . words cannot describe ELF's love to Super Junior! This love who day after day grew inside all ELS's hearts. . love had brought us together EverLasting Friends. . proud to be ELF and proud of our Super Junior! Wish all our days will be ful of Love. . Hapiness. . Dreams. . And Peace wherever in this world!"

**Pippp… video berakhir**

**Project ELF world**

Super Junior 16th Anniversary

Dedicated to Super Junior

This is . . . A letter from ELF

2005-2021 A long journey

Thank You . . .

" _Thank you Super Junior. . . for giving us the best leader of the best leaders, Park Jungsoo.."_

" _Thank you Super Junior . . .for giving us the universe star who conquer the world with his own way, named, Kim Heechul. . "_

" _Thank you Super Junior. . . for giving us the kind-hearted and sexy Chinese man that will forever be in my heart. . Hankyung oppa. . "_

" _Thank you Super Junior. . . for giving us the strong and handsome man with the softest heart and smiling eyes he has. . Kim Youngwoon. . "_

" _Thank you Super Junior. . . for giving us the voice art man. . who could melt us like a burnt snow with his voice. . Kim Jongwoon. . "_

" _Thank you Super Junior. . . for giving us the awesome dancer ever who became hot day by day. . Shin DongHee. . "_

" _Thank you Super Junior. . . for giving us the cutest man I'd ever seen. . with the multitalents he has. . Lee Sungmin. . "_

" _Thank you Super Junior. . . for giving us the most charming dancer who has the ability to burn the stage even in winter. . Lee HyukJae. . "_

" _Thank you Super Junior. . . for giving us the sexiest man living with the most calming eyes he has. . Lee Donghae. . "_

"_Thank you Super Junior. . . for giving us the perfect living man every girls want. . Choi Siwon. . "_

"_Thank you Super Junior. . . for giving us the most adorable creature with a caring heart. . Kim Ryeowook. . "_

"_Thank you Super Junior. . . for giving us the most killer-smiled man who we miss and support forever. . Kim Kibum. . "_

"_Thank you Super Junior. . . for giving us the boy over miracle, the evil who has heaven voice. . Cho Kyuhyun. . "_

2 members

"_Thank you Super Junior. . . we have a simple man with a great voice, Zhou Mi"_

"_Thank you Super Junior. . . we have a simple name with an amazing talent, Henry Lau"_

Being an ELF is the best thing in my life

That's why I do promise you. . .

Dear Super Junior, 9 promise to give you the sweetest everlasting love for the rest of my life, so that 9 can always see you smile. . .

This world love to put hard time on others but don't worry, ELF's will protect you. . .

ELF are EVERLASTING we can still wait even it takes FOREVER. . .

Just how much I love you? Try to catch a raindrops. The amount of raindrops you can't catch, that's how much I love you.

Dear Super Junior, we have a naverending story. Always together like snow in winter and sun in summer. This heart always shout your name whenever I feel alone. We know you never can't hear us, but we always try to be heared. Super Junior. . . I LOVE YOU. . .

I love to be the part of sapphire blue ocean.

This, what every ELF want to say. . .

Dear Super Junior, you are the reason why I still stand today, you are the reason why I still stay strong now, your love makes my life easier when it gets harder, though I'm not able to touch your hands but at least you know that your name will always be carved in my heart. Please, stay with me at least FOREVER. . .

Without Super Junior, ELF just like a Pencil without lead. . . Pointless.

SUPER JUNIOR THE LAST MAN STANDING!

i… don't like waiting, but to see Super Junior with 13+2 members I WILL DO even though for unknown time. . .

I would thank you from the bottom of my heart, but for you, my heart has no bottom, sincerely, ELF.

**Pipppp…video bearkhir**

Semua members sedang beristirahat di ruang latihan, ya mereka sedang latihan untuk persiapan comeback 7 jib setelah 7 tahun vacuum. Sedih? Senang? Bahagia? Sesak? Marah? Itulah yang mereka rasakan kini. sedih? karna sudah membuat ELF menangis karena mereka. Senang? Tentu saja senang saat tahu ELF masih menunggu mereka. Bahagia? Hey tentu saja siapa yang tidak bahagia saat orang-orang yang berarti di hidupmu yang sempat kau ragukan kehadirannya ternyata ada dan akan selalu ada bahkan masih sangat mengingatmu. Sesak? Bagaimana tidak? Kalau selama 7 tahun membuat mereka menunggu tanpa kepastian membuat mereka hampir putus asa dan memilih untuk menyerah tapi mereka tetap bertahan, bertahan karna percaya, percaya jika keajaiban itu ada, percaya jika semua akan berakhir dengan indah. Marah? Ya mereka marah pada diri sendiri karena sempat meragukan cinta dari keluarga mereka, sebenarnya bukan marah tapi mereka hanya takut, takut mereka yang terlalu berharga itu pergi, pergi meninggalkan mereka sendiri, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sosok itu. Sosok penguat, pelindung dan penopang mereka. Jika ditanya apa alasan mereka masih bertahan walau mereka sudah lelah? Siapa orang yang terpenting dikehidupan mereka? Siapa yang membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia dan menangis secara bersama? Siapa yang rela memasang badan hanya untuk melindungi mereka? Siapa yang menangis dan berdoa bersama saat Leeteuk, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kecelakaan? Siapa yang bersedih saat mengetahui members mereka tidaklah lengkap? Hanya satu kata yaitu "ELF". Awalnya mereka ragu dan bimbang apa akan tetap melanjutkan comeback mereka, tapi sekarang mereka yakin sangat yakin kalau keputusan yang mereka ambil tepat. Ya karena project dari ELF world itu mereka menjadi tahu, kalau sosok peri itu masih ada, masih menunggu mereka kembali, mengukir kenangan bersama lagi.

**Tbc**

**Selamat membaca ya chingudeul, sebenarnya cerita ini di ambil dari sudut pandang nya ELF, cerita ini memceritakan bagaimana penantian ELF yang menunggu Super Junior comeback dengan 13 members, kalau masalah chapter mungkin gak akan banyak karena author akan mengambil bagian-bagian yang penting saja, kkk. Author nekad ya bikin ff gendre gini di tengah marak (?) nya ff gendre romance. Author hanya merindukan SJ 13+2 hehehe buat yang udah review author ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi *bow*.**


End file.
